1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system, a display apparatus, a control apparatus, and a control method.
2. Related Art
As a display system provided with a display apparatus, there is a so-called multi-projection system which displays an image by using a plurality of projectors. For example, JP-A-2013-219471 discloses a display system which treats projectors present in the same room as the same group on the basis of group information which is acquired from each projector via a communication network, and causes projectors in the same group to display an image.
Meanwhile, in a case of a large-scale display system in which a plurality of projectors are disposed to be distributed to a plurality of rooms, the projectors are required to be grouped for each room.
However, in the configuration of the related art, projectors present in the same room cannot be easily specified before storing group information. Thus, the time and effort for grouping work are required. Particularly, in a case of business use, a layout of projectors may be changed by moving a projector, and it is hard to quickly cope with this layout change.